O Banho
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: O banheiro era o único lugar em que tinham qualquer privacidade...


Já tinha algum tempo desde que ele passara a vê-la. Era através dela que sabia sobre os passos de Near, seu maior inimigo. Essa não era, no entanto, a maior razão para visitá-la. Naquela vez, como tinha acontecido nos últimos encontros que tinham, ela foi tomar banho em sua presença. Era durante esse pequeno período de tempo que ela contava o que ele queria saber.

- Halle… Por mais que diga que somos aliados na luta contra Kira, você sabe que nossas razões são distintas… E mesmo assim, você aceita com naturalidade nossos encontros… Por que…? – não, não era isso. Não eram essas as palavras que ele queria dizer… Por que estava perguntando aquilo, então…?

O barulho da água parou por um momento.

- Mello, independentemente de quem acabe capturando Kira, o resultado vai ser o mesmo. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. – ela abriu a cortina do chuveiro parcialmente e o encarou, séria.

Mello sentiu seu corpo enrijecer por um momento. Ela tinha o corpo tão bem definido e uma mente extremamente brilhante… Não era possível que fosse real… Principalmente, Mello não achava que ela pudesse ser sua…

- Venha cá um instante, Mello. – ao terminar de falar, Halle fechou a cortina.

Desconfiado, mas esperançoso, o loiro se aproximou. A água caía barulhenta, encobrindo qualquer outro som, inclusive o de Mello tirando seu casaco, os sapatos, a calça… Não demorou muito, ele estava despido. A sombra de Halle na cortina o excitava e ele sempre evitava olhar para ela durante o banho para poder se concentrar no caso Kira. Daquela vez, entretanto, ela o havia chamado. Então ela também o desejava…

Pensando nisso, Mello abriu a cortina do chuveiro e entrou, a envolvendo pela cintura. Estavam extremamente próximos, as respirações se misturando. Ele podia sentir os seios de Halle roçando em seu peito. Então, com um ar sedutor, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Mello e começou a beijá-lo. Não demorou muito para ser correspondida.

E enquanto se beijavam cada vez com mais ardor, Mello a conduzia até a parede, comprimindo-a nos azulejos úmidos e gelados. Os gemidos lhe escapavam pela garganta, saindo abafados por conta do beijo. Mello estava cada vez mais excitado. Seus corpos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que não parecia real…

Então ele começou a descer a boca por seu pescoço, a água escorrendo por entre seus corpos, entrando em todos os cantos que podia. Mello logo a penetrou, arrancando um gemido alto e longo, carregado de prazer. Saiu ao pé de sua orelha, o excitando e o provocando. Logo tinha começado o movimento de vai-e-vem, fazendo Halle gemer cada vez mais alto e com mais vontade. Como havia desejado aquilo.

Halle sentia Mello penetrando seu corpo com uma vontade impressionante. Se soubesse o quanto o loiro queria aquilo, se soubesse que seu desejo era correspondido, talvez tivesse se entregado a ele muito tempo antes. Por medo não o fizera. Em sua mente, Mello a via apenas como informante. Naquele momento, ela soube que estava terrivelmente enganada e nunca ficara tão feliz por isso.

Mello a excitava beijando-a no pescoço, acariciando-lhe os seios, passeando com as mãos por todos os cantos de seu corpo. Queria mais do loiro em si, queria que ele a levasse ao céu. Tinha esperado tanto tempo e agora finalmente era dele, assim como ele era dela. Queria ter mais encontros, em especial os que fossem como aquele, com o loiro. E então sentiu uma penetração mais forte, mais prazerosa. Um longo gemido escapou de sua garganta, os lábios roçando a orelha de Mello. Percebeu que aquilo o excitava, passando a gemer sempre ao pé de sua orelha.

O loiro já não agüentava mais. Depois de longos minutos (se fossem conometrados, talvez somassem quase dez), ele estava chegando ao limite. Sentiu-se gozar dentro de Halle, dando um forte chupão no pescoço da mulher. Era como se demarcasse seu território. Ouviu-a resmungar algo sobre aquilo, mas logo escutou o que queria. Ela gemendo mais do que antes. E tão logo ela havia anunciado seu orgasmo, Mello a sentiu gozar em seu membro.

Ele retirou seu membro de dentro de Halle calmamente, ambos ofegantes. Os seios dela estavam rijos e ele teve vontade de lambê-los, chupá-los, mordê-los. Queria levá-la ao céu novamente, queria que ela o levasse mais uma vez. Queria tê-la só para si o tempo todo. Mas não podia. Seus trabalhos não permitiam, então ele se contentou em dar-lhe o maior prazer que podia naquela noite.

Com as mãos passeando pelo corpo de Halle ainda, Mello tornou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, agora descendo até os seios. Seus lábios roçavam de forma provocante na pele dela, a fazendo gemer. Mello fez questão de passar a ponta da língua nos mamilos enrijecidos de Halle, arrancando um gemido mais alto da garganta dela. Então tornou a subir a boca ao pescoço. Ambos estavam novamente excitados e prontos para mais uma rodada de sexo.

Como da outra vez, Mello a penetrou com força, cheio de vontade. Agora Halle continha menos seus gemidos e arqueava as costas na direção do loiro. Possuíam-se simultaneamente, ao mesmo tempo. Entregavam-se com a mesma vontade, deixando extremamente aparentes seus desejos. Ela era como uma fêmea no cio e ele, o macho louco para acasalar e deixar descendentes.

Quando seus corpos se separaram pela segunda vez, Mello recuou alguns passos. Se ficasse próximo a ela, era capaz de desejar penetrá-la de novo e já não tinha forças para isso. Além de que, Near estranharia se Halle se demorasse mais do que já havia demorado no banho e isso levantaria suspeitas. Não… Near não podia saber… Ninguém podia saber sobre eles. Por essa razão, aquela fora a única vez em que se permitiram se entregar ao desejo. A primeira e a última vez… E então, no encontro seguinte, já tinham voltado à relação de antes.


End file.
